


The Art of Words [Hiatus]

by witsendlight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Relationships Are Family And Friends, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, COVID-19 exists, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Gen, Letters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quarantine, Real Life, but not too much, but they're not content creators, but with a twist, chatfic, very much so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witsendlight/pseuds/witsendlight
Summary: Quarantine takes its toll on all.After an argument, Technoblade cuts off his family, refusing to speak to them, even though they send him countless messages. Communication across an ocean is difficult, especially when one party is unwilling to reply. With the added tension of the pandemic, will Techno, Wilbur, Phil, and Tommy be able to fix their broken bond?AKA the messages between sleepyboisinc over quarantine and the story of how they become a slightly less dysfunctional family
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 69





	1. Contrasting Media

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by me almost sending a very angry email to my latin teacher at 1 am
> 
> thank you, ms. [name redacted]. thank you.
> 
> I am still technologically challenged
> 
> updates will be every few days, hopefully at least once a week, but that’s depending on mental health and school

Emotions are not best conveyed through words on a screen. That’s something we’ve discovered throughout the pandemic, whether it’s by a pointless argument over text or an overly polite email to a teacher about an overdue assignment.

_But, [name redacted],_ you may argue, _aren’t you just a hypocrite? You write on ao3 because you want to make people feel emotion._

The honest answer? I don’t know. It’s up to the reader to decide if a writer makes them feel emotion; that’s what makes someone a good author. Not everyone has the talent of perfectly describing how they feel. I myself cannot figure out if I do well in that field.

There are other ways to express, of course. We’ve adapted, as we hopefully always will. Emoticons, tone indicators, we all have multiple options to choose from if we want our message to have meaning. But is it really as good as hearing someone’s voice go up and down in waves with _emotion_ and _passion?_

Perhaps I’m just desperate for human interaction.

This work of writing will be a series of letters from many different perspectives. Some will be emails. Some will be physical letters. Sometimes, it will be full conversations from text messages.

And with that note, we shall start reading.

* * *

Wilbur,

I dragged myself out of bed today just to write this letter. In your last email, you complained that I haven’t spoken to any of you in weeks. Here, I’m responding. Are you happy?

You wanted to know how I’ve been doing, and the answer is fine.

In fact, I’ll go outside today.

Technoblade

P.S. Please tell Phil I say hello.

✎

Dear Technoblade,

It would have been much faster to send an email. I still don’t understand how you manage to write letters by hand. Technology is advanced enough these days that snail mail, as they call it, is practically obsolete.

In fact, Techno, I think the reason you sent a letter is so you would have time to think it over. You’ve tried to distance yourself from us for so long that you wouldn’t want to encourage constant communication. Asking me to talk to Phil when you could easily do so yourself? You’re blatantly avoiding us.

I don’t give a fuck, though, so I’m sending an email back. You probably won’t read it, anyway.

To answer your question honestly: No, I am not happy.

People are falling sick, I’m stuck in this fucking house, and every day, my fear for the world grows. Where the _fuck_ are we now? What are we doing? How much time do we have left before we crash and burn?

And I wish you’d fucking talk to us. I know you haven’t since what happened in November, but I’m begging you, Techno. You’ve only used the pandemic as an excuse to cut us off. Please, just call, or at least _text_ us. What’s the point in sending physical letters? International mail is slow as fuck, especially now. Tommy misses you, as does Phil. I didn’t tell Phil hello for you. You’d better do that on your own.

Quarantine has taken its toll on all of us, but that’s no excuse to shut yourself in your house for days on end. And if you’re hearing that from _me,_ that really means something.

We miss you.

Sincerely,

Wilbur

✎

Dear Technoblade,

Please don’t ignore my emails.

I know you read them. Why can’t you just reply?

Sincerely,

Wilbur

✎

Wilbur,

I received your message.

Technoblade

✎

Dearest Technoblade,

You fucking bastard. I hate you, I despise you with every ounce of my soul. Do you think this is funny or something? Sending a letter back with _four fucking words_ on it. What went through your head that you would be so cruel to give me false hope? I had actually thought you would start to _talk_ to us. Fuck you.

We are your _family,_ Techno. You cannot pretend we don’t exist, you cannot act as if Phil is not constantly reaching out to you every day, you cannot deny the fact that we are trying to love you. Why do you have to make it so fucking _hard?_

Phil has told me all about the argument in November, and I get it. I know both of you said things you shouldn’t have. I know it escalated beyond what you thought it would. I understand you, Technoblade. Why can’t you understand me?

I don’t ask much of you, maybe a text every so often. I beg of you, call me—you don’t even have to call me, you can call Phil. Please, Techno, this is for your own good. It pains me to see you give up like this.

Love,

Wilbur Soot

✎

Wilbur,

There was no need to berate me in an email.

Technoblade

✎

Technoblade,

Sending me short responses? Fine, two can play that game.

Fuck you. Phil was right.

Wilbur

* * *

**Phil:** so he didn’t reply, huh?

**Wilbur:** no

 **Wilbur:** i got kind of mad at him though

 **Wilbur:** he probably won’t talk for a while

**Phil:** what did you say to him?

**Wilbur:** I cursed at him some, begged him to talk to us, and asked him to be part of the family again

 **Wilbur:** oh, and he says hi to you

 **Wilbur:** but don’t tell him I relayed his message

**Phil:** okay, so what you’re saying is that you insulted him

 **Phil:** and you now expect him to answer you

 **Phil:** Will, if you were Techno, would you want to reply?

**Wilbur:** fine, no

 **Wilbur:** but the point still stands

 **Wilbur:** it’s been months since the argument

 **Wilbur:** he has not gotten over it

**Phil:** does he have any reason to?

 **Phil:** he moved away before I could properly apologise

**Wilbur:** Phil, you’re supposed to be on my side here

 **Wilbur:** or whatever side, I don’t know

**Phil:** sure mate

 **Phil:** just trying to help tho

**Wilbur:** yes, I know, Phil

 **Wilbur:** I just

 **Wilbur:** god fucking damn it why does he have to be so troublesome

**Phil:** like you’re any better

**Wilbur:** yep

 **Wilbur:** wait fuck

**Phil:** what

 **Phil:** Will?

 **Phil:** are you there?

**Wilbur:** he’s calling me

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is almost 3 AM what am I doing with my life


	2. Distorted Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: apparently someone else sent a scathing email to the latin teacher, which explains why we got a lecture about class participation last week
> 
> i'm slowly becoming less technologically challenged
> 
> y'all get a crumb of Tommy and Tubbo content here  
> ...and perhaps another person? hmm?

**TommyInnit:** HEY TUBBO

**Tubbo_:** yes?

**TommyInnit:** DO YOU WANT TO GO INTO TOWN TODAY

**TommyInnit:** WE WILL WEAR MASKS

**TommyInnit:** AND BE RESPONSIBLE

**TommyInnit:** BECAUSE WE ARE RESPONSIBLE MEN

**Tubbo_:** do you have to aks phil?

**TommyInnit:** Big P is not home

**Tubbo_:** is wilbur visiting?

**TommyInnit:** yes

**TommyInnit:** Wilbur is in his room

**TommyInnit:** He Is Being A Bitch

**Tubbo_:** what

**TommyInnit:** he is on the phone

**Tubbo_:** oh

**TommyInnit:** THE BITCH PUSHED ME OUT OF HIS ROOM

**TommyInnit:** WHAT THE FUCK

**TommyInnit:** HE IS TALKING TO SOMEONE

**TommyInnit:** NOW HE IS YELLING AT SOMEONE

**TommyInnit:** WHAT THE FUCK

**TommyInnit:** WHAT THE FUCK

**TommyInnit:** WHAT THE FUCK

**TommyInnit:** WHAT THE FUCK

**Tubbo_:** is evrything ok over there?

**TommyInnit:** ALRIGHT BOYS HE SAID WE CAN GO

**Tubbo_:** that is pog!

**TommyInnit:** HE IS NOW CRYING

**TommyInnit:** I AM GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE

* * *

“How’s Phil?” comes Techno’s dull voice.

Wilbur slams his phone down on the table, the sound loud enough that he  _ knows _ Techno flinches on the other end of the line.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Techno,” says Wilbur, sarcasm heavy in his words. “I couldn’t hear you over the fucking  _ silence _ that I’ve received from you for the past few months.”

Techno sighs. “Fair.”

“Can you give me more than two words here, Technoblade? I’m trying,” Wilbur pauses to take a breath, “to give you the benefit of the doubt. But you just want to destroy my faith, don’t you? Just like how you and Phil destroyed the family in November with your bloody argument.”

“Well, you see,” begins Techno slowly, “I didn’t exactly destroy the family. I just chose not to be a part of it.”

“You insulted Phil,” Wilbur states.

“Phil also insulted me.”

“You told Tommy he was an immature brat who would never grow up.”

“Was I wrong?”

“Yes. And you’re forgetting what you said to me.”

There’s another deep sigh from Techno’s end of the line. “Wilbur, I was mad. People say things they regret when they’re mad.”

Wilbur stares at his reflection in the now-cracked phone screen.

And fucking hell, does he shatter.

“You said I was worthless, Techno!” Wilbur shouts. “You said no one could ever love me, said you never had, said Phil and Tommy didn’t care about me. What the  _ fuck _ am I supposed to think?”

Silence.

“What am I supposed to think, Techno?” he repeats softly.

“I don’t know” is Techno’s cold reply, and the sharp click of him hanging up echoes through the empty room.

A single tear slips down Wilbur’s cheek.

* * *

Dear Wilbur,

How have you been? You seemed sad lately, I know quarantine has been hard on you.

If you are feeling down, here is some nice news: Cara and I have started baking together! We made cookies yesterday and brownies the day before, and it was really fun to have a good interaction. Especially in times like this, where people are not allowed to see each other. I hope the pandemic ends soon so we can visit!

_ cookies04.jpeg _

Also, Cara is interested in animals, so we might get a couple cats. I have heard that getting a pet while in quarantine is good for your mental health. We looked at a few animal shelters and I think I found some really cute kittens. Which one do you think we should get? Or should we adopt all of them?

_ cat01.jpeg _

_ cat02.jpeg _

_ cat03.jpeg _

_ cat04.jpeg _

I like 1 and 4 the best, but Cara likes 2 and 3. We might actually end up adopting all of them.

Remember to take care of yourself and drink water, okay?

Love,

Niki

✎

Dear Niki,

Thank you for caring; I genuinely appreciate it. I’m glad you and Cara are doing well! Those cats all look adorable, by the way—I like the first two.

It’s been tough, but I’ve started working on more music. I’m almost done with two other songs (the usual satirical stuff, you know me). I’ll send them to you. How is learning guitar going?

_ Internet_Ruined_Me.mp3 _

_ Your_New_Boyfriend.mp3 _

I would say writing music is fun, but truth be told, I’m feeling pretty lousy. It’s the usual stress, but doubled ever since I tried to reach out to Techno. I called him a few days ago. Needless to say, it did not go well. He’s… well, you know how he gets.

I hope this ends soon too, Niki.

Stay safe,

Wilbur

✎

Dear Wilbur,

I’m so sorry to hear that it has been hard for you!

If it makes you feel better, here are some pictures of the cats Cara and I adopted (we decided to get all four, and they are  _ so _ cute):

_ cats03.jpeg _

_ cats04.jpeg _

_ cats06.jpeg _

_ cats09.jpeg _

What should we name the grey one?

Best of wishes,

Niki

✎

Dear Niki,

I’m going off the radar for a bit, but I think you should definitely name it Soot.

Love,

Wilbur

* * *

**Phil:** Techno

**Phil:** Techno.

**Phil:** Answer me.

**Phil:** Then again

**Phil:** You never do

**Phil:** Why do I even expect you to answer

**Techno:** what is it, phil?

**Phil:** What did you say to Will?

**Techno:** I called him

**Phil:** Mmhm, and he hasn’t spoken to me since

**Phil:** It’s been fuckin days

**Techno:** I don’t know

**Phil:** He’s stressed, Techno

**Phil:** And you clearly have not made it any better

**Phil:** So what the FUCK did you do

**Techno:** I don’t know

**Phil:** He was visiting for the weekend

**Phil:** Now I don’t know where the fuck he is

**Phil:** He could be dead, for all I know

**Techno:** I have no idea

**Phil:** You know, if this is what Will has to deal with, I understand why he’s not speaking to anyone

**Phil:** Jesus fuck, Techno

**Techno:** how is this my fault

**Phil:** Fine, Techno.

**Phil:** I’m sorry.

**Phil:** Is that what you wanted to hear?

**Techno:** no

**Techno:** did you mean what you said

**Phil:** Techno, you do realize that by not talking to any of us, you’re just proving my point?

**Techno:** And what was your point, exactly?

**Techno:** That I’m irresponsible, and I don’t care about any of you?

**Techno:** Why should I, when you showed not a single hint of care towards me?

**Techno:** And when I pointed that out, you continued to tell me that if I never spoke to any of you, I was undeserving of any sort of compassion.

**Phil:** You’re twisting my words.

**Phil:** I was worried for you, Techno.

**Techno:** Well, you should have been worried a lot earlier.

**Techno:** Bye, Phil.

**Techno:** I’m sure I’ll hear from you later.

* * *

Dear Mr. Bennett,

I do not believe I will be able to attend work today. I have been feeling under the weather for the past few days, and it would not be beneficial to the company if I were to spread a sickness.

Thank you for your understanding.

Sincerely,

Wilbur Soot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no, niki and wilbur are not dating. they have both expressed that they are uncomfortable with people saying so, and i respect their boundaries. in this fic, they are just friends.
> 
> wear your masks, stay two meters/six feet apart when in public  
> drink water, get sleep  
> take care!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brief author's note, don't worry too much  
> yes third chapter will be posted soon  
> I guess /lh

Dear Readers,

I apologize for not posting in over a week; mental health has been bleh lately.

Hopefully, I will get the third chapter out within this week. I've started and deleted it about seven times now, so... yeah. _Bruh it's not even that much I have to write,,,_ If you can't tell by the fact that I first posted this at 3 in the morning when none of my friends ~~or beta readers~~ were awake, this entire fic was pretty spontaneous. I'm almost at—forgive the pun—my wit's end. (jk it's not that bad, I just aaaaargh)

wow this was scatterbrained 'cos it's like 1:45 am

Stay safe, drink water!

Thank you for your patience,

witsend :)


End file.
